SAY WHAT
by Bionic Sheild
Summary: Numbah 1 and Numbah 5 get into an argument, and say that they can do a better job at the others job.
1. Default Chapter

Say WHAT!!!!  
  
Bionic: Yo, hows it goin'. First KND ficcie, ¾ and 1/5 4 eevrr dawg.  
  
The tree house was in it's normal mood, numbahs 2 and 4 were watching some sort of Game shows gone wrong show, numbah 3 looked on, not being able to understand the whole concept of the show, nor what the censored words were, and the numbahs 1 and 5 were in some sort of argument, one that usually never arises between any of the ten year old kids.  
  
Numbah 5, I don't always mess things up. Sometimes I make a mistake.BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!, the obvious leader shouted.  
  
Numbah 1, stop yellin', a young asian girl spoke to her bald comrade, guys, aren't you going to put a stop to this with me?  
  
Psss, a fuzzy drink spilt everywhere in less than a second after numbah 3 spoke. HAHAHA! Oh me god, dat man said minea's and Hoes, when da answer was Fingers and toes, numbah 4 shouted loudly.  
  
This is grade A material, the round, numbah 2 added to his blond friends statement.  
  
Numbah 5 is so angry right now, ugh, I don't know what to say. Numbah 1, you are one of the most irresponsible people I know, sendin' us out on a mission like that. If I had directed the mission that day, hmmm..  
  
(Flashback to mission)  
  
Numbah 1: 5, stautus report.  
  
Numbah 5: We ar' surrounded by almost an entire herd of raging buffalo and the Delightful Children, man. Theres a door behind us and from there, we can easily escape.  
  
Numbah 1: But they have stolen our MOSQUITO, numbah 5, CHARGE THROUGH THE STEER NUMBAH 4.  
  
Numbah 4: Got it sah. AGGGHHHHHH ( 4 is trampled by buffalo and almost killed by the DCFDTL)  
  
(Outside)  
  
Numbah 1: Oh Numbah 4, forgive me. I'll let you order HBO for a year.  
  
Numbah 4: ACE! Okay' Dude, I fagive ya'.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
Numbah 1: Oh please, you couldn't be a leader for a day.  
  
Numbah 5: I could wager on that, man, you cool.  
  
Numbah 1: I can be a better spy than you too.  
  
Numbah 5: Startin' tommarow.  
  
Numbah 1: Loser pays for 4's HBO.  
  
Numbah 5: Deal!  
  
Numbah 3: Are you too even listening to this.  
  
Numbah 4: SHHH, Nicky is getting engaged.  
  
T.V.: Nicky is beating Engaged like she was his own on today, a very special. SUNDAY  
  
SUNDAY SUNDAY !!! 2&4: WOOOO  
  
3: Wanna play Parcheesi?  
  
4: I call Red.  
  
3: Yellow  
  
2: AWWW, I hate blue.  
  
Bionic: So, the bet has been made, who will pay for 4's HBO & Who will win Parchesi ? Find out next time on SAY WHAT? (3/4 is soon to come) NO FLAMES OR 4 WILL KILL YOU!!!  
  
4: FIGJAM, you dirty Greenie!  
  
Australian Slang  
  
Ace: Cool  
  
FIGJAM: Fuc* Im Good, Just Ask Me  
  
Greenie: Hippie  
  
(All thanks to my father from Down Under) 


	2. The Act is coming together The last Mini...

Say What2  
  
Bionic: Back again. What happens when Numbah 1 and Numbah 5 try to beat the other by (trying to) mimicking each other? Find out now.  
  
Numbah 1 was in his room, on the old trampoline that made up his bed, trying to think how he would beat Numbah 5 in their little contest  
  
Numbah 1: (Thinking) I really should go apologize for what I did. She was just trying to get me to see straight. Hmmm. But it's too late for that now, isn't it. Well, maybe she'll hate me after I beat her, but she'll never like me in the way I like her if I chicken out. I'm going through with it. (Meanwhile, in the room on the other side of the tree house)  
  
Numbah 5: (thinking) Hmm, why am I so angry with him, man, he must think I am a jerk, ever since that day Lizzie came around, err. I couldn't stand to see my Numbah 1, or her Nigey (Yecch), wait, this ain't helpin' at all. I'll win you over yet boss; I'll win you over yet. (In 4's room)  
  
Numbah 4: Yesss, I won agin'. Come on you two, best a 93?  
  
Numbah 2: Naww, it's three in the morning, 3 has already fallen asleep over in your ring, and I want to go back and hit the cockpit. See ya' in the morning.  
  
Numbah 4: Awww, kay'. Numbah 3, Numbah 3, wake up will ya.  
  
Numbah 3: (still asleep)  
  
Numbah 4: fine, if you won't go back to your bed, I'll get you back there.  
  
Numbah 4 picked up the slumbering girl and was bringing her back to the room with a big 3 written on it with red paint, and set her down on the bed when there. He was leaving, when all of a sudden, 4 slipped on some sort of a plush novelty item, and flew towards 3's bed. Right when 4 smashed through a tea set and a table, he was about to slam into Numbah 3.  
  
Numbah 4: If I fall onto her when she is sleeping', I'm screwed. (Thought)  
  
Thinking quickly, 4 grabbed the antennae of a Rainbow monkey, stopping him from a deadly collision.  
  
Numbah 4: Whew, (wipes sweat from brow)  
  
The drop of sweat hits #3's forehead, waking her.  
  
Numbah 3: Huh, (looks up at the blond, 2'' from her head)  
  
Numbah 4: This isn't as it seems.  
  
Numbah 3: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WALEEE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!  
  
Numbah 4: (blushing) LET ME EXPLAIN, PLEASE.  
  
His sentence was ended with a slap across the face and the beating on the head with a Rainbow Monkey  
  
Numbah 4: I'll leave now.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Numbah 2: Where is 1 and 5.  
  
Numbah 3: Yea, I haven't seen them for 271 words.  
  
Numbah 1: (comes out of his room) What is up, D money.  
  
Numbahs 2,3, and 4: Numbah 1!!!  
  
Numbah 1: What, I ain't representing or something.  
  
Numbah 4: Oh, this is about who pays for the Soprano's eh.  
  
Numbah 5: Numbah 1, this is so childish, it makes me so mad. I COULD KISS YOU!  
  
Numbah 1: What was that last part?  
  
Numbah 5: Err. I said. I was so angry, I could piss. Glue, as in, Man, I'm so angry, I could piss glue!  
  
Numbah 1: Never heard of that.  
  
Numbah 5: Well, it's a very common expression.  
  
Numbah 1: Oh, well bye.  
  
Bionic: OOHHH, BUSTED.  
  
Numbah 5: shut up.  
  
Bionic: hahahee, Piss glue. Well, now it's time for the KND QOUTE OF THE WEEK!!! And the winner is, Numbah 4: Oh yes, and greetings to you Numbah 5, from me, Numbah 1. From Operation Q.U.I.E.T. 


End file.
